


It Was the Beautiful View

by Kendra_Storm



Series: It Was the... [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Storm/pseuds/Kendra_Storm
Summary: Arthur isn't getting enough alone time with Merlin, so he comes up with a plan so that they won't be disturbed.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: It Was the... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654702
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	It Was the Beautiful View

It had been two weeks since Arthur’s successful confession, and he felt as if he were walking on air. The brief, casual touches that Arthur had begun to crave over their friendship were suddenly frequent and purposeful. The sheer intimacy of Merlin tucking a stray piece of hair behind Arthur’s ear while dressing him set his heart racing faster than any battle, and he was starting to suspect that Merlin was catching on.

However, despite multiple attempts on Arthur’s part, they still hadn’t been able to kiss. It seemed that everyone in the castle was conspiring against them; any moment that Merlin and Arthur had alone was always interrupted at a critical moment, though Arthur tried not to let his mounting frustration show. He was a king after all, and he knew that his duties didn’t stop simply because he was in love. But Arthur had a plan.

He threw all his focus into his work, doing his best to finish everything he could. He snuck to the kitchens while Merlin was busy and asked the head cook for a favor, one she agreed to with a knowing smile. He made sure to give Merlin a light load of chores, and he readied two horses on a day that was sunny and pleasantly warm.

Arthur tried to calm himself, but he was too giddy. He kept fidgeting in his chair while waiting for Merlin to come into his chambers. When he finally did, Arthur schooled his face into one of indifference, feigning nonchalance as he picked up a random piece of parchment on his desk and pretended to read it.

“Have you finished your chores for today, Merlin?” He asked without looking up from the parchment.

“Surprisingly, yes. Why, is there something else you need me to do?” Arthur tried not to smile at the exasperation in Merlin’s tone.

“Yes, actually.” Arthur stood, quickly strolling past Merlin and opening the door. “Follow me.”

He led them down to the stables, and Merlin quirked an eyebrow at him. “Are we going on a hunt?”

“Something like that.” Arthur mounted his horse swiftly and began to trot off towards the forest. “Come along now, Merlin.”

Arthur ignored Merlin’s grumbled _yes, sire_ and finally allowed himself to smile. Following the path that he had charted a few days prior, they came to a stop in a clearing by a lake. The sun glinted off the water, a light breeze making the nearby reeds and flowers sway gently. It was perfect.

Dismounting, Arthur untied the basket from his saddle and pulled out a blanket. He set it down on the shore of the lake and began to pull out and place food on the blanket. 

“Arthur,” Merlin’s voice was incredibly fond. “What is all this?”

“We haven’t had much alone time since our dinner, so I thought I’d plan a little date for us.” Arthur felt his face heat up upon saying the word date, feeling much like a young maiden. Suddenly unsure, Arthur cleared his throat and looked up at Merlin. “Do you like it?”

“Oh, Arthur, it’s wonderful!” Merlin said, coming to sit beside Arthur on the blanket, taking his hand in his.

They spent the next hour talking and laughing together. Arthur’s heart was light with joy, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much. Merlin was in the midst of telling a story, his hands gesticulating wildly and his eyes taking on an excited glint. Arthur could’ve stayed there forever listening to Merlin talk.

“What?” Merlin asked, cutting himself off in the middle of a sentence.

“Nothing… I’m just happy.”

Merlin smiled. “Me too. And this view… it’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Arthur said, not taking his eyes off of Merlin, “it really is.”

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur, but he flushed all the same. Arthur leaned forward on one hand, the other coming up to cradle Merlin’s face, his thumb stroking his red cheek.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, his eyes nervously glancing around, “what—”

“Can I kiss you?”

Merlin sucked in a breath, and Arthur let his gaze fall to his parted lips. “Yes.”

And so Arthur did. And if that kiss was better than all the previous kisses Arthur has had in his life, well, he would never tell. Merlin’s head was big enough already.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a part three! Let me know what y'all think and if you have any ideas for a part four! I hope you are all staying safe during these crazy times. :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
